1. Field of Invention
The invention belongs to the technical field of an air-conditioning apparatus to be incorporated in a construction machine, such as a hydraulic excavators, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an air-conditioning apparatus has become a widely accepted accessory in the operator's cab of a construction machine, such as a hydraulic excavator, etc., in order to improve the operator's working environment. Conventionally, a body unit incorporates a heat exchanger for cold air, a heat exchanger for hot air and a blower, etc., and comprises an air-conditioning apparatus has been disposed below or behind a seat in an operator's cab. A duct that becomes an outlet for the air-conditioned air produced by the body unit is pipe-arranged, for example, toward the right side or rear side within the operator's cab. However, the body unit and ducts occupy a considerable portion of the space within the operator's cab.
Disposed in the operator's cab are various members and devices, such as a console box in which control levers, etc. are provided, operation pedals, a monitoring device, etc., a seat on which an operator sits, and the above-described air-conditioning apparatus. Therefore, Applicants have identified a need for effectively using the space in an operator's cab by saving the space taken by an air-conditioning apparatus, wherein the invention solves the problems.
Furthermore, it is common that, in a construction machine, an entrance door is provided at the left side of the operator's cab. Therefore, it is difficult to dispose a duct for the above-described air-conditioning apparatus at the left side of the operator's cab in such a machine. Accordingly, there is the case where there is no outlet in the door to provide a defrosting outlet.
In addition, where one side of the operator is exposed to sunlight, it is more comfortable for the operator if the temperatures of the cold air blown from the left and right ducts are different, wherein the temperature at the side which is exposed to sunlight is made slightly lower, or cooler, while the temperature at the opposite side is made slightly higher, or warmer. However, the prior art devices have a problem in that the temperature of the cold air simultaneously blown from the left and right ducts cannot be made different from one another. This point is also an object of the invention.